smackdowninrawfandomcom_id-20200213-history
Randy Orton
thumb Randall Keith "Randy" Orton78 (lahir di Knoxville, Tennessee, Amerika Serikat, 1 April 1980; umur 32 tahun) adalah seorang pegulat professional asal Amerika Serikat, saat ini ia bergabung di SmackDown, salah satu merek dari World Wrestling Entertainment.9 Randy Orton adalah generasi ketiga dari keluarga pegulat. Kakeknya, Bob Orton, Sr.; ayahnya Bob Orton, Jr.; dan pamannya Barry Orton merupakan pegulat professional di eranya masing-masing.210 Bersama WWE, Orton telah mencatatkan diri sebagai Juara Dunia Kelas Berat termuda, dalam usia 24 tahun dan empat bulan, saat ia meraihnya pada 2004 dengan mengalahkan Chris Benoit di event SummerSlam tahun 2004. Sebelum menjadi pegulat, Orton sempat bergabung di Angkatan Laut AS. Namun ia sempat bermasalah di AL, sehingga dirinya terpaksa masuk penjara militer selama 38 hari akibat tindakannya yang in-disipliner. Randy Orton merupakan seorang keturunan Skotlandia-AS. Selama di WWE, ia telah meraih beberapa gelar, diantaranya World Heavyweight Championship, WWE Championship, dan juga gelar Tag-Team baik di versi RAW, ataupun di versi SmackDown. Randy Orton juga memenangkan pertandingan Royal Rumble tahun 2009. Karier World Wrestling Entertaiment Evolution (2002 - 2005) Randy Orton datang ke World Wrestling Entertaiment pada tanggal 25 April 2002 di merek Smackdown!, pertandingannya yang pertama ialah dengan Hardcore Holly, dia menang pertandingan ini. kemudian dia menjadi kesukaan penonton dan bertanding dengan Hardcore Holly beberapa kali lagi. Di September 2002 Orton pindah merek ke RAW, debut pertandingannya di RAW ialah bersama Stevie Richards, dia menang pertandingan ini juga. beberapa minggu kemudian bahu orton cedera, cedera ini mengakibatkan Orton tidak aktif bergulat selama beberapa bulan. Setelah bahunya sembuh Orton bergabung ke tim Evolution, tim ini terdiri dari Ric Flair, Triple H dan pendatang baru, Batista. Group ini menjadi salah satu group yang disukai penonton di RAW dari 2003 sampai 2004. Evolution menjadi group yang terkenal karena setelah Armageddon tahun 2003 semua anggotanya Evolution mempunyai gelar. di 2003 Orton banyak menolong Triple H dengan menolong Triple H menjaga gelarnya dari pegulat lain seperti Kane, Kevin Nash, Crish Jericho dan Goldberg. Randy Orton adalah World Heavyweight Champion termuda di sejarah WWE. Setelah itu Orton mengumumkan dirinya sebagai "The Legend Killer" yang artinya pembunuh legenda, nama ini berhubungan dengan alur Orton yang bercampur tangan kepada pegulat legenda atau pegulat yang sudah lama bekerja di WWE. Pada waktu itu Orton memulai menggunakan jurus pemungkasnya yang baru dinamai RKO, jurus ini dinamakan dari inisialnya. Kemudian Orton mengalahkan Rob Van Dam untuk mendapatkan gelar WWE Interconental Champion, Orton memegang gelar ini selama 7 bulan, Orton adalah salah satu pegulat yang memegang gelar ini dangan waktu yang panjang pada saat itu. Single Superstar (2005 - 2006) Pada tahun 2005 sampai pada tahun 2006 Randy Orton bermusuhan dengan banyak pegulat lain dan juga berhubungan romantik dengan diva, seperti pada tahun 2005 awal, Randy Orton mulai berhubungan dengan diva Stacy Keibler tetapi dua bulan kemudian, hubungan ini berakhir ketika Randy Orton melakukan jurus pemungkasnya kepada Stacy Keibler di arenanya RAW. Randy Orton juga bermusuhan dengan The Undertaker, permusuhan ini dimulai dengan Randy Orton mengatakan dia tidak takut kepada The Undertaker, dia juga turut campur dengan The Undertaker bisnis, Akhirnya permusuhan ini berakhir sebentar setelah The Undertaker mengalahkan Randy Orton di pertandingan tunggal pada acara WrestleMania 21. Randy Orton menunjukkan posenya. Setelah itu Randy Orton pindah ke merek SmackDown pada WWE Draft Lottery tahun 2005. Di acara SummerSlam tahun 2005, Randy Orton mengalahkan The Undertaker setelah ayahnya, Bob Orton mengganggu The Undertaker. Dua bulan kemudian, dia dan ayahnya mengalahkan The Undertaker di Pertandingan Hadicap 2-1 Peti Mati. Di acara Survivor Series tahun 2005, Randy Orton berpartisipasi di pertandingan 5-5 eliminasi di tim SmackDown untuk melawan tim RAW. Di acara itu dia sendiri memenangkan pertandingan oleh mengeliminasi Shawn Michaels. Pada acara ini juga The Undertaker kembali setelah dua bulan absen karena Orton membunuhnya di episode SmackDown, dia kembali dari peti mati yang terbakar. Permusuhan ini berakhir ketika mereka bertading di Pertandingan Hell in a Cell di acara Armageddon tahun 2005, dimana The Undertaker menawarkan jika Randy Orton menang, dia akan pensiun. Sebelum pertandingan ini, di episode SmackDown tanggal 16 Desember 2005, The Undertaker datang ke arena dengan satu druidnya untuk menyampaikan promo. Tetapi selagi promo itu, Randy Orton datang dan menyerang The Undertaker dengan juru pemungkasnya, RKO. Kemudian druidnya The Underkater mengungkapkan dirinya sebagai ayahnya Randy Orton dan memberikan Randy Orton pasunya The Undertaker yang alur cerita pada saat itu mengatakan bahwa kekuatan The Undertaker berada di pasu itu. Tetapi di Armageddon, The Undertaker mengalahkan Randy Orton dan mengahiri permusuhan yang hidup selama sembilan bulan. Setelah Armageddon, Randy Orton berpartisipasi di Pertandingan Royal Rumble Royal Rumble tahun 2006 dan pada saat itu, dia adalah pegulat ke tiga puluh dan yang terakhir sebelum dieliminasi oleh Rey Mysterio. Karena memenangkan pertanindingan Royal Rumble, Rey Mysterio mendapatkan kesempatan untuk pegulat yang mempunyai gelar. Pada acara No Way Out Randy Orton memenangkan pertandingan dimana Rey Mysterio menaruhkan kesempatannya di pertandingan itu. Tetapi setelah pertandingan itu, pemimpin umum SmackDown Theodore Long memberi kesempatan untuk Rey Mysterio sekali lagi dan di acara WrestleMania 22 pertandingan untuk World Heavyweight Championship dijadikan menjadi Pertandingan Triple Threat dengan penentang yaitu Randy Orton dan Rey Mysterio dan yang mempunyai gelar adalah Kurt Angle. Pada acara itu, Rey Mysterio memenangkan pertandingan ini setelah menutup Randy Orton. Setelah pertandingan ini, permusuhan antara Randy Orton dan Rey Mysterio berakhir. Rated-RKO dan the Age of Orton (2006–2008) Edge dan Randy Orton sebagai Rated-RKO. Pada saat ini Randy Orton bekerja sama dengan Edge, tim mereka bernama Rated-RKO. Tim ini hidup selama lebih dari setengah tahun dan pada saat itu, mereka memenangkan satu gelar yaitu World Tag Team Championship tetapi mereka kehilangan gelar itu kepada John Cena dan Shawn Michaels. Tim Rated-RKO bubar karena Randy Orton dan Edge bekerja sendiri dan akhirnya bersaing dengan sesama untuk gelar WWE Championship yang dipegang oleh John Cena. Setelah itu, Randy Orton memulai permusuhan dengan John Cena untuk gelarnya John Cena. Pada acara SummerSlam dan Unforgiven tahun 2007, Randy Orton tidak bisa memenangkan WWE Championship dari John Cena. Tapi pada akhirnya Randy Orton mendapatkan WWE Championship pada acara No Mercy tahun 2007 dimana Mr. McMahon memberikan WWE Championship karena John Cena harus melepaskan gelarnya karena dia mencederakan dirinya sendiri. Tetapi Randy Orton kehilangan gelar ini setelah dia kalah kepada Triple H di pembukaan pertandingan di acara ini, karena iti dia menjadi orang keempat yang memegang WWE Championship terpendek di dalam sejarah gelar ini. Tetapi pada pertandingan yang terakhir di acara ini, Randy Orton memenangkan gelar WWE Championship dari Triple H setelah memenangkan Pertandingan Last Man Standing, demikian membuat Randy Orton menjadi WWE Championship dua kali dalam satu hari. Randy Orton mempertahankan gelarnya lebih dari setengah tahun dari berbagai pegulat lain seperti Shawn Michaels, Jeff Hardy dan juga John Cena setelah dia kembali dari cederanya. Randy Orton mempertahankan gelarnya di WrestleMania XXIV diama dia melawan John Cena dan Triple H. Tetapi pada akhirnya dia kehilangan gelarnya pada acara Backlash tahun 2008, dimana dia kalah kepada Triple H di Pertandingan Eliminasi Fatal Four Way yang juga John Cena dan John "Bradshaw" Layfield. Pertandingan ulang Randy Orton adalah di acara Judgment Day di Pertandingan Steel Cage melawan Triple H, akan petapi dia kalah di pertandingan ini. Rany Orton melawan Triple H untuk WWE Championship seklai lagi pada acara One Night Stand di pertandingan Last Man Standing, dia kalah juga pada pertandingan ini dan merusakkan Tulang selangka dengan sah. The Legacy dan Berpisah (2008–2010) Randy Orton setelah memenangkan pertandingan Royal Rumble tahun 2009. Sebelum dia kembali dari cederanya, Randy Orton cedera kembali setelah kecelakaan dari sepeda motornya. Dia kembali bergulat pada tanggal 3 November 2008 di episode RAW dimana dia kalah kepada CM Punk melalui diskualifikasi setelah Ted DiBiase turut campur. Randy Orton membalas dendamnya dengan menendang kepalanya Ted DiBiase. Setelah itu dia, Cody Rhodes dan Afa Anoa'i, Jr. membentuk tim yang bernama The Legacy. pada acara Royal Rumble tahun 2009, dia memenangkan pertandingan Royal Rumble setelah mengeliminasi Triple H dan dengan bantuan oleh The Legacy. Karena memenangkan pertandingan Royal Rumble, Randy Orton mendapatkan kesempatan untuk bertanding dengan pegulat yang mempunyai gelar di acara WrestleMania XXV. Randy Orton memilih dia akan melawan WWE Championship, Triple H. Pada acara WrestleMania XXV, dia kalah kepada Triple H. tetapi pada acara Backlash dia memenangkan WWE Championship di Pertandingan 3-3 Tag Tim dimana dia dan The Legacy melawan Triple H yang memegang gelar, Batista dan Shane McMahon. Randy Orton kehilangan gelarnya pada acara Extreme Rules kepada Batista. tetapi besknya di episode RAW, Randy Orton dan The Legacy menyerang Batista dan akhirnya mencederakan Batista dimana Batista harus dioperasi dan Batista menyerahkan gelarnya. WWE Championship yang dikosongkan didapatkan kembali oleh Randy Orton pada tanggal 15 Juni di pertandingan Fatal Four Way yang melibatkan John Cena, Triple H dan The Big Show. Randy Orton kehilangan gelarnya lagi pada acara Breaking Point tahun 2009 di Pertandingan I Quit kepada John Cena. Tiga minggu kemudian, Randy Orton mendapatkan kembali gelarnya di acara Hell in a Cell di pertandingan Hell in a Cell. Randy Orton kehilangan gelarnya lagi pada acara Bragging Rights kepada John Cena di Pertandingan Iron Man selama 60 menit. Randy Orton di acara WrestleMania XXVI, di saat dia menjadi Face. Pada acara Royal Rumble tahun 2010, Randy Orton melawan Sheamus untuk gelarnya Sheamus. Akan tetapi Randy Orton tidak memenangkan gelarnya karena Cody Rhodes turut campur. Pada acara WWE Elimination Chamber, Randy Orton dan Ted DiBiase berpartisipasi di Pertandingan Elimination Chamber, Randy Orton tidak bisa memenagkan pertanidingan ini karena di pertandingan itu, Ted Dibiase mengeliminasi dia setelah Cody Rhodes melempar benda ke Ted DiBiade dan Ted DiBiase menggunakan benda itu untuk memukul Randy Orton. Basoknya di episode RAW, Randy Orton membalas dendamnya dengan menyerang Cody Rhodes dan Ted DiBiase. Di acara WrestleMania XXVI, Randy Orton memenangkan pertandingan dari Ted DiBiase dan Cody Rhodes di pertandingan Triple Threat, membuat dirinya sebagai pegulat [(Gulat)|Face. Kembali berkompetisi sendiri (2010-sekarang) Setelah keluat dari The Legacy, dia bertanding dengan Jack Swagger di acara Extreme Rules untuk gelarnya Jack Swagger akan tetapi dia kalah. Besoknya dia episode RAW, dia berpatisipasi di pertandingan Triple Threat yang melibatkan Batista dan Sheamus, pemenang pertandingan ini akan menjadi lawannya John Cena di acara Over the Limit untuk gelarnya John Cena. Ketika Randy Orton akan menang, Edge turut campur dan menyerang Randy Orton dan akhirnya Batista yang menang. pada acara Over the Limit, dia bertanding dengan Edge, akan tetapi pada pertandingan itu, dia bahu kanannya trerkilir dan pertandingan akhirnya berakhir di dobel menghitung. Pada acara Fatal 4-Way dia bertanding di Pertandingan Fatal Four Way dengan Sheamus, John Cena dan Edge untuk gelar WWE Championship milik John Cena, Sheamus memenangkan pertandingan ini setelah rookie NXT musim pertama yang bernama The Nexus turut campur di pertandingan ini. 11 Pada tanggal 19 Juli di episode RAW, dia memenangkan pertandingan melawan Edge dan Chris Jericho memberikan dia kesempatan untuk bertanding di acara SummerSlam melawan Sheamus untuk gelar WWE Championship.12 Di acara itu, Sheamus kena diskualifikasi karena membawa kursi lipat ke pertandingan memberikan Orton kemenangan, tetapi tidak gelar.13 Orton mengalahkan John Cena, Chris Jericho, Wade Barrett, Edge dan Sheamus di pertandingan Pertandingan Six Pack untuk memenagkan WWE Champion ke Tujuh kalinya di acara Night of Champions.14 Setelah mempertahankan gelarnya dari Sheamus di acara Hell in a Cell,15 Orton memulai bermusuhan dengan Wade Barrett, yang mencoba menggunakan John Cena untuk membantu memenangkan gelar Randy Orton. Akan tetapi Randy Orton berhasil mempertahankan gelarnya dari Wade Barrett di acara Bragging Rights dan Survivor Series,1617 Orton mengalahkan Wade Barrett sekali lagi pada tanggal 22 November di acara RAW, akan tetapi kemudian dia kehilangan gelarnya kepada The Miz, yang menguangkan tas Money in the Banknya .18 Dalam Bergulat Juru Pemungkas Randy Orton, RKO. Gerakan Penyelesaian Diving crossbody – 2002 O–Zone (Overdrive) – 2002 RKO (Jumping cutter, kadang-kadang dari tali di atas) – 2003–sekarang Running punt ke kepala lawan – 2007–sekarang Wheelbarrow suplex – OVW Gerakan khas Bodyscissors Dropkick European uppercut Falling clothesline Full nelson slam Inverted headlock backbreaker19 Randy Orton Stomp20 (menginjak-injak lawan ketika lawan barbaring) Rope hung DDT19 Wrenching chinlock19 Manajer Ric Flair "Cowboy" Bob Orton Lita Stacy Keibler Nama Panggilan "The Legend Killer"21 "The Viper"22 "WWE's Apex Predator"23 Lagu Tema "Line in the Sand" by Motörhead (Digunakan ketika di anggota tim Evolution) "Burn in My Light" by Mercy Drive24 "This Fire Burns" by Killswitch Engage (Digunakan selama satu minngu, dan akhirnya menjadi lagu tema untuk CM Punk)25 "Voices" by Rev Theory26 Penghargaan yang pernah diraih Randy Orton sebagai WWE Champion. Ohio Valley Wrestling OVW Hardcore Championship (2 kali) Pro Wrestling Illustrated PWI Most Hated Wrestler of the Year (2007)27 PWI Most Improved Wrestler of the Year (2004)28 PWI Rookie of the Year (2001)29 PWI ranked him #1 of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 200830 PWI Wrestler of the Year (2009)31 World Wrestling Entertainment World Heavyweight Championship (1 kali) World Tag Team Championship (1 kali) WWE Championship (6 kali)323334 WWE Intercontinental Championship (1 kali) Royal Rumble (2009) Seventeenth Triple Crown Champion Wrestling Observer Newsletter Most Improved (2004) sunting Referensi 1.^ Kesalahan pengutipan: Tag tidak sah; tidak ditemukan teks untuk ref bernama WWEProfile 2.^ Kesalahan pengutipan: Tag tidak sah; tidak ditemukan teks untuk ref bernama pwhof 3.^ Kesalahan pengutipan: Tag tidak sah; tidak ditemukan teks untuk ref bernama slam 4.^ Ayulo, Santiago C., "St. Louis son Randy Orton on life in (and out of) the ring ", St. Louis Post-Dispatch, 14 Agustus 2009. Diarsipkan dari aslinya, tanggal 2009-09-24. Diakses pada 26 Agustus 2009. 5.^ a b "Randy Orton Bio". Online World of Wrestling. Diakses pada 16 Juli 2008. 6.^ Kesalahan pengutipan: Tag tidak sah; tidak ditemukan teks untuk ref bernama MMWA-SICW 7.^ "Name search engine". Intelius People Search. Diakses pada 1 Mei 2009. 8.^ "Hazelwood Central Alumni — Class of 1998". Hazelwood Central Alumni. Diakses pada 17 Agustus 2007. 9.^ Hallam, Sean (May 4, 2011). "WWE News: Smackdown SPOILERS 5/6 - Second report on big Smackdown event, more details on Daivari's dark match". Pro Wrestling Torch. Diakses pada 7 Mei 2011. 10.^ WWE: The Most Powerful Families in Wrestling DVD. WWE Home Video. 11.^ Eck, Kevin (2010-06-21). "Fatal Fourway thoughts". The Baltimore Sun. Diakses pada 21 Juni 2010. 12.^ Bishop, Matt (2010-07-19). "Raw: Hart returns as Cena leads team to face Nexus". Slam! Sports. Canadian Online Explorer. Diakses pada 23 Agustus 2010. 13.^ Plummer, Dale; Nick Tylwalk (2010-08-15). "Rumored return helps Team WWE fend off Nexus at SummerSlam". Slam! Sports. Canadian Online Explorer. Diakses pada 23 Agustus 2010. 14.^ Tylwalk, Nick (2010-09-20). "Few gimmicks, more title changes at Night of Champions". Slam! Sports. Canadian Online Explorer. Diakses pada 20 September 2010. 15.^ Hillhouse, Dave (2010-10-04). "Hell in a Cell: Betrayal, fan interference, and flying shoes". Slam! Sports. Canadian Online Explorer. Diakses pada 23 November 2010. 16.^ Sokol, Bryan (2010-10-25). "Cena central to Bragging Rights; Smackdown wins again". Slam! Sports. Canadian Online Explorer. Diakses pada 23 November 2010. 17.^ Plummer, Dale (2010-11-22). "The fate of Cena is finally decided at so-so Survivor Series". Slam! Sports. Canadian Online Explorer. Diakses pada 23 November 2010. 18.^ Plummer, Dale (2010-11-22). "RAW: The Miz cashes in as Nexus costs Orton WWE title". Slam! Sports. Canadian Online Explorer. Diakses pada 23 November 2010. 19.^ a b c Caldwell, James (2007-05-17). "Caldwell's WWE Judgment Day PPV Report 5/17: Ongoing "virtual time" coverage of Orton vs. Batista, Edge vs. Jeff Hardy". Pro Wrestling Torch. Diakses pada 8 Agustus 2009. 20.^ Ross, Jim (2007-01-31). "Rumble... Raw... Bret/Austin... Goldberg... Government Mule". Diakses pada 22 Agustus 2007. "The Garvin Stomp- In all due respect to Ronnie “Hands of Stone” Garvin, it has been suggested to me that I call the move the “Randy Orton Stomp” to which I have done." 21.^ "Prelude to a final curtain call?". World Wrestling Entertainment. Diakses pada 4 Februari 2008. 22.^ "Rough Draft". World Wrestling Entertainment. Diakses pada 13 April 2009. ""The Viper’s" enemies will be able to get their hands on him." 23.^ Keller, Wade (2010-02-15). "Keller's WWE Raw Results 2/15: Jerry Springer, Final Elimination Chamber hype, Orton vs. Sheamus, Bret Hart, Batista". Pro Wrestling Torch. Diakses pada 1 April 2010. "At 8:00 Orton pounded the mat with his fists as Cole called him "WWE's Apex Predator."" 24.^ Spoor, Mark (2006-11-20). "We wonder ...". Nascar. Diakses pada 19 Januari 2010. 25.^ Fishman, Scott (2007-08-22). "Punk's music penned by fans". The Miami Herald. "Finally orchestrating something the band Engage could be proud of, the theme 'This Fire Burns' debuted for Randy Orton on an episode of Friday Night SmackDown! last year. ... A few months later the band received a nice surprise when it found out WWE had indeed decided to use the theme for ... CM Punk". 26.^ "‘Voices: WWE The Music, Vol. 9’ available now". World Wrestling Entertainment. 27 Januari 2009. Diakses pada 26 Agustus 2009. 27.^ Pena, Daniel (2008-02-18). "Hornswoggle Wins Pro Wrestling Illustrated's Rookie Of The Year Award; More 2007 Award Results Revealed". Lords Of Pain. Diakses pada 13 April 2008. "Most Hated Wrestler Of The Year – Randy Orton (36%)" 28.^ "Awards der Pro Wrestling Illustrated: 2004" (dalam bahasa German). Genickbruch: Die Wrestlingseite des alten Europa. Diakses pada 13 April 2008. 29.^ Abreu, Donnie (2002-03-13). "Tough talent choices lay ahead for WWF". Slam! Sports. Canadian Online Explorer. Diakses pada 9 Januari 2009. 30.^ "Randy Orton tops "PWI 500" list". World Wrestling Entertainment. 21 Juli 2008. Diakses pada 22 Juli 2008. 31.^ Pro Wrestling Illustrated 31 (3): 82–83. 30 Juni 2010. 32.^ "History Of The WWE Championship — Randy Orton". World Wrestling Entertainment. Diakses pada 10 Agustus 2007. 33.^ "Randy Orton's third WWE Championship reign". World Wrestling Entertainment. Diakses pada 27 April 2009. 34.^ "Randy Orton's fourth WWE Championship reign". World Wrestling Entertainment. Diakses pada 23 Juni 2009